


The Most Peculiar Man

by Bellatron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatron/pseuds/Bellatron
Summary: Detective Jesse McCree comes to the Amari Ziegler household to find out more about why Gabriel Reyes commited suicide. 
Based on the song "Peculiar Man" by Simon and Garfunkel.





	

This wasn't an unusual case, really. He just didn't understand a thing about the case. The reason he killed himself is generally unclear. His apartment was pretty small, and the only pictures he had was of himself and another man. 

After doing some digging, the woman who knew him best lived upstairs.

McCree knocked on the door that read "29F". A woman with light skin and blond hair opened the door. She looked to be in her late forties, with kind eyes and a welcoming smile. 

"Hello?" Her Swiss accent was sweet and smooth and soft. "Who are you? I don't believe we've met." 

"I'm detective Jesse McCree. Are you Angela Amari Ziegler?" The woman nodded. "I'm here to discuss the suicide of Gabriel Reyes." Angela's smile instantly faded. 

"He-he's dead?" Jesse nodded solemnly. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Wiping them away, she forced a smile. "I... I'm such a mess, aren't I? I'll make us some tea." She disappeared into the kitchen, and came back in a few minutes. 

"Sit, sit." She wiped away more tears. "The house is a bit messy. Hana isn't very neat, and um..." She trailed off and paused for a moment. "I'm sorry... um... I'm so busy volunteering, and Fareeha is always working, and Ana refuses to leave her grandbaby and..." She chuckled softly. "I must be boring you, sir." 

"It's alright, m'am." Jesse smiled a bit. "It must be tough." Angela laughed softly, nodding. 

"Okay, alright." Angela sighed. "I'll tell you everything I know. 

"Gabriel was lonely. I'd never met him until a few years back. I'd see him sometimes. He wasn't friendly, and he seldom smile. People in the building would talk about him sometimes, sure, but nobody really knew anything. His neighbor and my friend, Mei-Ling Zhou, told me the only thing she heard was him crying." Angela took a shaky breath. "So I decided to visit him. I went to his door, introduced myself as his neighbor, and he slammed the door on my face. So I went back later, with a bottle of whiskey." Angela chuckled. "I don't drink, but my wife Fareeha has a co worker who comes over every now and then, and he always brings a bottle of alcohol. Usually I bring it to parties or social events and whatnot. Anyway, he let me in. So I poured him a glass of whiskey, and I talked. I talked about Hana, Fareeha, my volunteer work, Ana, and our cat, Mary Jane. He looked miserable the entire time, taking generous sips of his whiskey. But when I got up, ready to leave, I heard a slight peep. 'Come back next week?' I said yes, of course, and it became a tradition. His brother, Isaac came over last year. He came over for a bit and told me he didn't seem as miserable as usual. Isaac thanked me..." 

"Do you know why he killed himself?" Jesse asked as kindly as possible. Angela nodded slowly, a grim expression on her face. 

"A long time ago... Twenty plus years, I believe, Gabriel was married. To a man named Jack. Jack Morrison, I believe. He was in the military, and he was died in battle. That's all Gabriel will tell me, but he showed me pictures once. Gabe and Jack looked so happy in that..." She paused. "I was Gabriel's only friend, really. Nobody really talked to him. He was a most peculiar man, really. He lived all alone, in his tiny room." 

Jesse looked at his notes, nodding. "I see." When he looked back up, Angela was full on sobbing, her face red and streaked with tears. 

"I-I'm so sorry." She managed. "Its funny... Gabriel accepted my invitation to dinner tonight yesterday." She stood and wiped her face again. "The water must be ready now, huh? I'll... I'll make some tea." Jesse shook his head. 

"I think I have enough information. Thanks, Mrs. Amari Ziegler." She put her hand up. 

"Please, call me Angela." She smiled weakly. "If you ever need a friend, or someone to talk to, don't be afraid to come over, okay?" 

"Alright, m'am." He grinned. "Gabriel left something for you." He placed the white envelope labeled 'Angela' on the back on the coffee table before he tipped his hat.

\-------------------------------------

Angela ordered a pizza that night. 

"When is Gabriel coming over?" Fareeha asked, taking a slice of pizza and putting it on her plate. "I'm looking forward to meeting him." 

"Gabriel... isn't coming over tonight." Angela shut her eyes, but tears still fell from them. "He killed himself. He's dead." 

Fareeha paused for a moment. "Angela... I'm so sorry." Angela smiled softly as tears streaked down her face. 

"He left me a letter. I haven't read it yet." As Angela finished her sentence, Hana opened her bedroom door, her face and fingers covered in Dorito cheese dust.

"Hey moms. I'm going to take dinner in my room, alright?" Angela nodded, as Hana walked over and picked took a piece of garlic bread before looking up. 

"Woah mom, are you okay?" Hana looked surprised, almost shocked. 

"She'll be alright, dear. She just needs some space, alright?" Hana nodded and left. 

"I'm going to read the letter, alright?" Angela didn't even hear her answer before getting up to their room. She sat on the bed, delicately opening the letter. After she read it, she began to sob. 

Dear Angela, 

I'm sorry I did this. I'm not sorry I'm dead, but I'm sorry I put you through this. Please forgive me. 

I'm sorry for slamming the door on you when we first met. I'm sorry I hardly made an impact on anyone's life. I really am. 

I hope to see Jack again. I miss him so dearly. I'll let you know how it goes. 

Love, Gabriel. 

P.S. People are saying "What a shame that he's dead, but wasn't he the most peculiar man?"


End file.
